The Perfect Assassin
by AmayaYuuki
Summary: This was the only crime his perfect brother could not solve. Sasuke had the perfect skills, act, and company of highly trained assassins to cover his back. Leaf was all Sasuke needed to piss his brother off. AU and characters may be OOC. First story ever! M to be safe.


**Ok so this is my first story ever that I have let others read. I don't really care if you don't like it, just don't flame me please. I'd love reviews though. Oh, also ignore any spelling errors...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Perfect Act**_

'_Pop'_

The civilians walking hurriedly on the sidewalk of the city gave a slightly confused look as the sound reached their ears. Shrugging it off, they continued on with their busy life.

Unknowing to them, a man in a dark alleyway, fell face first onto the wall. The body made a sickly sound as it slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood on the wall from his head. He would be discovered shortly.

Moving through the crowd smoothly, Sasuke Uchiha smirked. Target annihilated. His brother will be pissed. After all, he had just made another kill. Another crime his perfect brother couldn't solve.

Well, he'll get to all of that later. Right now, he needs to go back to the base. The Boss is waiting.

* * *

"Otouto." Itachi lightly shook his brother.

"Nnh," Sasuke, not wanting to wake up lightly slapped his brother's hand away.

"Otouto. Wake up." Itachi said more firmly. "Mother wants us down for breakfast. You are almost never home anymore. She is excited to have you."

"I don't wanna wake up…" Sasuke mumbled into his silky pillow, snuggling back into his navy blue sheets. Truthfully, he had only gotten to sleep thirty minutes ago. He had attended a meeting until late in the night and had to take care of another hit before he came home, though his brother can never know that.

Itachi sighed. He grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him up. Sasuke was still in his day clothes, he noticed. "Sasuke, why did you not change clothes last night. You know what father thinks about that. If he had come to wake you up he would have had a fit."

Sasuke yawned. "Yeah, but father never wakes me up. He likes to think I don't exist. Let me sleep some more, Itachi-nii. I'm tired and I didn't get to sleep much last night." He lay back down and pulled the blanket back over his head. He felt the weight move off his bed as Itachi got up. Then he felt the covers being ripped off his body. He shot up, glaring at his smirking brother. "Hey!"

Itachi chuckled slightly. "You are such a child otouto. You can sleep later. Come on. Mother and Father are waiting." He walked back out of the room, leaving Sasuke to get ready for the day.

"Stupid brother," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He got up, quickly made the bed back and went to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he ran down the stairs and was sitting at the table exactly at six o' clock.

"Sasuke! How many times have I told you not to run down the stairs?" His father scolded.

"Sorry, Otou-sama." He said quietly.

His father ignored his apology and turned his attention to Itachi. "How is the current case going? I expect you have made progress."

"Sorry father, but your expectations are not met. There was another victim last night, I am told. Same group of people it seems. One clean shot to the head. No witnesses." Itachi said dryly. "One the other hand there are people trying to say that it was only one person."

"And what do you believe?" His father asked.

"At this point, I don't know. There is more evidence pointing towards it being multiple people, but there was no way there would be no witnesses in an alleyway so close to a crowded street. I personally think that we are dealing with a professional assassin." He looked toward Sasuke, hoping he was ok after this conversation. He didn't handle this kind of talk well. His otouto hates violence.

'You think right,' Sasuke thought. He has always acted like he hated violence of any kind. He always seemed to faint when he sees blood and he clings to Itachi when something violent happens. He always wants to laugh when something like this happens. It is fun to fool his perfect brother.

Sasuke stood up suddenly. "Excuse me; I have to go to work now." He ran out of the room running up the stairs.

"Sasuke!" Itachi bowed to his dad and thanked his mother for the meal, grabbed Sasuke's plate and ran up the stairs after Sasuke. Knocking on his door slightly, he opened the door to find Sasuke under the covers shivering. "Sasuke? Are you alright?" He put the plate on his table and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sorry, Itachi-nii." Sasuke whispered. "I just didn't want to hear how another man was killed. And to think that there is an assassin out there that could go after you if you get close to catching him! I can't bear to think you could be gone one day."

Itachi lay down next to Sasuke and pulled him close, like they always did when they were younger. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I won't leave you. And the assassin couldn't get me. You know that."

'The assassin could get you anytime he wanted.' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Just be lucky I love you too much to kill you.' Sasuke snuggled up to Itachi. "Right. Aniki? Can I sleep now?"

Itachi smiled softly. "Sure, Sasuke." Itachi rubbed small circles on Sasuke's back to help him relax. "I'll be right here."

Sasuke slowly drifted to sleep, only to be rudely woken up when his door slammed open, and his father stood in the doorway. "Stop this disgusting display!" He yelled. He ran over to the bed and all but ripped Sasuke away from Itachi. He turned to Sasuke with a disgusted look. "If I ever see such a display of your weakness like at breakfast again, you will be disowned." He turned to Itachi then. "And you! You don't need to be encouraging him! Come. You got a call. You need to go into work. Now!"

He flashed one last disgusting look to Sasuke before walking out the door, dragging a furious Itachi along.

Mikoto walked in a few seconds after the two were out of sight. "Sasuke dear." She looked at her youngest son, who was still on the floor in the same position that his father threw him down. Shocked, he looked to his mother. "What just happened?" He asked innocently. Although he was actually thinking of a way to kill his father, without making it look suspicious.

The front door slammed shut and Mikoto sighed. Her Sasuke was too innocent for his own good. "It's alright Sasu." She grabbed the plate that Itachi had left on the night table. "Here. Let's go downstairs and finish eating."

Sasuke nodded his head shyly and followed his mother downstairs. She set the plate on the table and refilled Sasuke's glass with orange juice. He nodded his thanks and started to eat slowly while his mother cleared the dishes from the table and put them in the kitchen. "So what time do you work today Sasuke?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"I don't know mother." He called back. "They will call when they need me." His mother sat down in front of him at the table. He looked up to see his mother was giving him a weird look. "...What?"

"You never told any of us where you work. And you have the strangest hours." She put her head in her hands as she stared her son down. "You don't even come home some days." She said cautiously.

"I've told you guys before. I stay over at Naruto's house from time to time." Sasuke said taking another fork full of eggs. "You did say that was fine."

"Yes, I did." She sighed. "But I would like for you to tell me when you do."

"Itachi doesn't have to tell you when he stays at Kisame's house!" Sasuke whined to his mother.

"Itachi is twenty-two and a full time detective. Besides that, he is working on a very serious case." His mother reprimanded. "He is also more…" She stopped short and looked worriedly over at Sasuke.

"He is more capable of handling the real world. Yes I know." He said, not affected by it. "Father says that every day. Can I have more?" He asked sweetly holding out his plate. Mikoto smiled lightly and went to fix him more eggs.

* * *

"I want a steak. Rare. And some dry rub ribs. Add some chili cheese fries. I don't want to see any vegetables on my damn plate." Sasuke said, handing the menu to the stunned waitress.

"Damn Sasuke." Naruto said after the waitress had walked away to put in their orders. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you have never eaten."

"He practically hasn't. He can't eat meat in Konoha, being vegetarian and all." Sakura said.

"Kami, I swear. Having to smell and stare at bacon every morning and not being able to eat it kills me." Sasuke sighed leaning his head on his arm. "I like vegetables and all, but I can't stand it being all I can eat. I give credit to those that choose to do it for a life style."

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all sitting in a cheap, little restaurant just five miles from their headquarters in Kumo. The four were headed to the group meeting when Sasuke walked into the restaurant saying something like, "I want some fucking meat," and "I don't care if The Boss will be mad. I am eating some meat," when the others tried to talk him out of it. So, here they are sitting in a tiny, run down restaurant in a tiny, run down and uncomfortable booth scarfing down enough food to feed ten people.

"Sasuke. Don't eat so fast. You're gonna get a stomach ache." Kakashi chided mildly, knowing the assassin wouldn't listen.

"Fufh off." He said with his mouth full of steak.

"Remind me again why you have to act like a vegetarian…" Naruto mumbled watching Sasuke practically lick his plate clean."

"You know why." Sasuke snapped back. "I had missed six meals while I was in town and my brother and mother ganged up on me. They asked me why I didn't eat anymore, and I had to make a quick excuse cause like hell I was telling them that I hits those days. So, I said that I was vegetarian and was too scared to tell them because of father's reaction. That was the biggest mistake I have made in my life." He mumbled the last part to himself as he finished off the last of his chili cheese fries. The waitress came to check on the meal and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the clean plate. She had just brought it over not five minutes ago. "Hey." Sasuke called her attention. "Get me the same order to go."

She nodded weakly and took his plate to the kitchen. "God Sasuke." Kakashi said dryly. "When I said I would pay for it, I didn't mean I would pay for the next five meals…"

"You're not. You are paying for my next ten. Oh, and that is staying at your house. If ANY of you touch it, you will have hell to pay." Sasuke threatened.

"Hai, hai." The rest answered in unison, not wanting to argue with the temperamental assassin.

_bzzzzzzzzzzz_

_ bzzzzzzzzzzz_

Kakashi jumped slightly when the phone in his back pocket vibrated. 'Oh shit. This can't be good.' He brought out his Samsung Galaxy and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE THIRTY MINUTES AGO!" Tsunade yelled so loud that Kakashi held the phone away from his ear.

"Sorry. Sasuke wanted meat and so we-"

"I don't care what kind of excuse you four have this time Kakashi. Just get your asses over here now!" With that, she hung up the phone.

Kakashi gave a big sigh and looked over at Naruto and Sasuke, who had apparently started arguing about which weapons were better. He didn't really see the point. Sasuke used .45's most of the time while Naruto preferred an Assault Rifle. "Oi." He called out, getting the other two's attention. "Tsunade just blew up. We have to go. Now."

Everyone nodded and got out of the raggy, green booth, Sasuke being sure to grab his meat as he left. Kakashi threw some money on the table, though he didn't even know how much he threw. Hopefully, it would be enough to cover Sasuke and Naruto's appetites.

All of them piled into the Nissan and drove off to the meeting site. Kakashi sighed once again as the three started arguing. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So how was my first attempt at a story? Let me know!**


End file.
